The Hellfire Syndicate
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbviP8i8WPw "Brightly burning the flames of Hell towards our Future with fire and brimstone as our path." '] '~Tomoko Tetsu, Founder Background/History In the wake of the disbandment of the Shiroi Ookami most of its members began to assimilate themselves into the ranks of her allies as they themselves all met together in order to discuss a file that was secretly stashed in all of the folders given them during their first gathering in the "City of the Damned" with Tomoko. As if she'd foreseen her own death coming to pass and the allies coming up with their own plans in order to protect themselves and their own companies from the destruction that might be wrought from murder the former head of the Shiroi Ookami place with each the necessary tools in order to bring their ideals for united underworld front into full order while also naming a successor to take her place as head of the newly made organization along with members aka other successors within their ranks that were fully able to take over the order, allowing the current heads like herself to step back, and becoming mentors to those of the younger generation while furthering their own investments in the companies that they own/made over the years. As this new group is a Member ONLY organization, new recruits can only be introduced by a current one and are brought in under a very strict initiation process to prove their loyalty and fearless to the cause. So do you think you have what it takes to walk through hell and back? Clan Perks * Well known throughout the world especially in underprivileged parts of the world. * Respected by lower organizations/clans Ranks [http://strolen.com/viewing/Yakuza_Ranking_System Reference to the Hellfire Syndicate's Rankings] *Wakashu/Street Thug(s) - Anini Gang *Shatei/Hitman 2 -Lee Shio *Kyodai/Hitman 1 - Kota Shuro *Shateigashira-hosa - Daniel Jacobs *Shateigashira/Aniki (2)- Kyle Nakamura *Wakagashira-hosa - Robin Knight *Fuku-honbucho - Alyssa Steele *Wakagashira/Aniki (1) - Xavier Tensin/Mashira *Kaikei - Louis Daniels/The Tao King *Kumicho Hisho - Lillian Jacobs/The Jaded Priest *Shingiin - Caroline Reeves *Komon - Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura *So-honbucho/Kaicho - Melina Tetsu *Saiko-komon - Reiko Yugure *Founder - Tomoko Sonade ((***Additional Notes: In reference to the So-honbucho this individual stands on equal grounds with the Oyabun of the Shiroi Ookami and is to be followed by all if/when power is given them by her with the same loyalty and dedication as if they were in fact the Oyabun themselves.))'' Headquarters is Located In? Le Femme Elegante, via Astoria Towers in Paris France Clan Traits *All tend to wear business casual attire except those who are higher ranking officials they are always seen in professional business attire as they are a true to life business with affiliations the world over not '''JUST in 2nd Soul. *Each carries his/or her signature weapon. * Patience or mild mannered in temper unless provoked. * Influential/Knowledgeable in the arts of computer networking, mass weaponry production, the arts, hospitality, technology, or social media. * Truthfully/Bluntly Honesty (So if you offend easy you might want to stay away or grow up.) Enemies/Rival Clans &/or Gangs As a Conglomerate of organized crime you're bound to have a lot of enemies including some within your own ranks heheh. Hellfire Syndicate's Founder & Kaicho mileena_wallpaper_by_paulinos-d5f39q6.png|Melina Tetsu - Kaicho 9a1e67715b7628213cb2802791a50d1b.jpg|Lady Tomoko Sonade-Tetsu, Founder "For the kingdom of heaven is as a man travelling into a far country, who called his own servants, and delivered unto them his goods. And unto one he gave five talents, to another two, and to another one; to every man according to his several ability; and straightway took his journey. Then he that had received the five talents went and traded with the same, and made them other five talents. And likewise he that had received two, he also gained other two. But he that had received one went and dug into the earth, and hid his lord's money.After a long time the lord of those servants cometh, and reckoned with them. And so he that had received five talents came and brought other five talents, saying, Lord, thou deliveredst unto me five talents: behold, I have gained beside them five talents more. His lord said unto him, well done, thou good and faithful servant: thou hast been faithful over a few things, I will make thee ruler over many things: enter thou into the joy of thy lord. He also that had received two talents came and said, Lord, thou deliveredst unto me two talents: behold, I have gained two other talents beside them." ~ Matthew 25:14-25 The Oyabun's Objective: Like in the gospel of Matthew, Tomoko Tetsu knew that amassing power/wealth and not sharing with others who were otherwise less fortunate or successful as she was the greatest sin of them all and that was something that she herself wanted no part in at all. So she during her time as head of the Shiroi Ookami came up with several plans in order to do this with not only her allies but those around the world as well. Giving unto the children of her city and many other places she visited safe places to go and play, places to live, and even the food off her very own plate at times while offering their parents jobs even the most rural of towns. Yet it was no surprise to many upon her supposit demise that her allies with their newly found control over the 'talents' they were given that this continued and were multiplied beyond, their own measures through the businesses they either currently owned or had come into when she divided up her assets among them all. As people began to support them as they had supported her in the past. Upon Moko's return with the heir in tow she observed quietly the actions of those who were in her company for several months on end before reintroducing herself to those that she trusted and slowly being given the role as Oyabun of the Syndicate as she herself no longer sought to live the life of a Yakuza any longer but as the heir and her top officers will have many more years before they assume full control of things the Mother of three will watch over things from behind the scenes and leave the decisions in their fully capable hands. Brother or Sister Clans/Organizations & Leaders Kyle.jpg|Kyle Nakamura - Kurayami Clan Anag Sakiyomi.jpg|Aang Sakiyomi - Sakiyomi Clan Akio.jpg|Akio Hinowari - Howaitorotasu Clan Mr._Chang.JPG|Mr. Chang - Black Dragon Triads Su Trang.jpg|Su Trang - The Immortals (Gang) Ming Tien.jpg|Ming Tien - The Celestial Alliance (Gang) Don Hector.jpg|Don Hector Louise - Los Zetas Cartel roberta.jpg|Roberta - The Black Company Tumblr_static_tumblr_static_tumblr_static_screen_shot_2013-02-04_at_4.08.38_am.png|Balalaika - The Odessa Mafia Prima Martello.jpg|Prima Martello - The Martello Crime Syndicate Terry Savage.jpg|Lord Terrence Savage III - Terriwell Syndicate Controi.jpg|Sir Mason Cotroni - Controni Family Anasi.jpg|Anansi Rwolfio - The Anini (Gang) *Kurayami Clan * Sakiyomi Clan * Howaitorotasu Clan * Black Dragons Syndicate (Roanapur Triads) * The Immortals ( Affiliates of the Roanapur Triads, Gang) * Celestial Alliance (Affiliates of the Roanapur Triads, Gang) * Los Zetas Cartel (Mexicans) * The Black Company (Cubans) * The Odessa Mafia/Mob (Russians) * The Martello (Crime) Family Syndicate (Italians) * Terriwell Crime Syndicate (British) * Cotroni Family (Canadian) * Anini Gang (African) Main Businesses That Are Under the Hellfire Syndicate Operation The Martello Family [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39YUXIKrOFk "That's it love make it look sexy for the camera."] HW60.jpg DSC_3648.jpg image46.jpg Fashion_sketch_by_oteesalsa.jpg kim-kardashian-wedding-dresses.jpg kim-kardashian-wedding-dress-designer-sketches-hayley-paige.jpg fashion-sketches-7.jpg 3dd6eddce7af9f1deb84f832ecb8e09e.jpg Le Femme Elegante Fashion & Designs'Now based in Neo France, (Paris) the fashion mecca of the world and ran in part by the Martello Family ( as Tomoko has resumed control of her baby) has completely taken the world by storm pumping all of the latest fashions from clothing, handbags, shoes, and yes you know it jewelry and accessories the likes none has every seen before from all 7 of its known lines that range from men's, children, teens, women's and even sexy plus size apparel at hot but affordable prices.'Le Elegance Malls & Boutiques An extension of the elite fashion house's style and flare these store chains are seemingly popping up all over the world with its main location on what was the first 4 floors of the hotel where the fashion house's Headquarters is located in Italy while the remaining 20 serves as offices for the various departments and its teams of staff. And boasts at having everyone from celebs to even respected dignitaries from other countries having been customers in it stores. Currently Le Elegance has over 40,000 stores worldwide and brings in over 500 billion+ the world over. The Black Dragons [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDWKmkBuKuw "Welcome to the Dark Web..."] deep_web.jpg The Dark Web/Net'An intricate network of massive proportions the "Dark Web" is a secret on top of a secret that is used by those of the underworld as a means of getting the job done and is the dark underlying version of the known prefaces of the internet as most know it. It here that for a handsome fee to the Hellfire Syndicate that a person can post that which is illegal by standards of the law and have it done without having any one know the wiser. These posts mostly include contract kills to which the syndicate takes a percentage of the profits if the kill is a successful one, especially if the kill was performed by one of their own and offers services from notable contract killers/mercenaries from around the world. Other uses of it are human trafficking (sex slaves), illegal porn, and gathering information that is supposedly 'hidden' on normal web servers. The D.W. boasts about 900 Grand or so a year. The Black Company [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4XHcZR0cjY '"Ssssssssmmmmmmmoooooookkkkkiiiiinnnn'!"] 107352.jpg IMG_5412-e1390621181495.jpg jaguars-2.jpg jaguars-interior1.jpg mystclub.jpg rum-jungle-club-las-vegas-lounge.jpg tryst-club-las-vegas-balcony.JPG 011.JPG The Coco Bongo Club'This Two Levels of Wide Safarian wild life mixed with exotic flowers, fountains, and other rare sounds and delights found only in the depths of the Havana is said to be the pride of the Hellfire Syndicate due to the fact it thrives on the vibe of an era long lost to even the history books themselves, where live bands played and the ladies weren't ashamed to get down and dirty on the dance floor, and the men were just as gamed. The building sports two bars one that sits before the largest man made wall fall known to man and the other upstairs in the main lounge for those who can afford the fee, many tables were guests can order meals served up by 2 5 star chefs and his team, and as well as live entertainment every night. Private parties can be held here as well. If seeking gainful employment please see Roberta ((IMVU Name: Keizumai) for more details. To date the Club's revenue is over 800,000 tanz & counting... Businesses that the Hellfire Syndicate Own with Other Clans/Organizations Kurayami Clan 6a00d8341cc08553ef01310f8588a2970c.jpg 6662-4ddae740bbef4.jpg 885781-japan-technology-robot.jpg AJ201310030057M.jpg armitage-iii-poly-matrix-mkv_snapshot_01-12-52_2011-10-12_00-37-43.jpg Baymax_Render.png '''Nakamura Industries'Base in Nagasaki, Japan Nakamura Industries is the brainchild of the late Seiji Nakamura who founded the company when he was just 21yrs old. Currently now the world's most leading technological experts and the creators of the highly know bullet trains of Tokyo, this company has come to create everything needed for modern 22nd century living inside of the home and outside. Also having ties with the Japanese government in all of their weapons making deals and most of the architecture seen through the country. Sakiyomi Clan Palazzo_Exterior.jpg casino-background-cards-13874281.jpg casino_games.jpg casino.jpg 12_1casinos_08_akc_new_slots.jpg 'Snake Eyes Casino & Resorts'Snake Eyes has been around longer than most ppl have been breathing dating back to the earliest parts of the 21st century this chain of hotels with their illustrious gambling from blackjack, poker, 21, backgammon, roulette, and since the turn of the century cyber slots has been the high of the Japanese social life and the bread winner for the Sakiyomi for ages rivaling no one on the scene in over 27 countries. As no one has come close to finishing it without some complications of course. -winks- Howaitorotasu Clan 1355272119330.jpg onsen_main3.jpg Museum_für_Ostasiatische_Kunst_Dahlem_Berlin_Mai_2006_016.jpg tea_house_1.jpg onsen-wallpaper-hd-20.jpg 'Junawari Teahouses, Spas, and Onsens'This network of teahouses, spas & and onsens are sure to delight those of western society just as much as it has those of the east for the past 200 years, located in the heart of Second Soul Tokyo the Howaitorotasu's infamous spa & onsen is home to the most beautiful and rare asian flowers around. If relaxation is not what you seek then perhaps some tea will do made by the legendary tea master herself Ms. Akio. As her knowledge of herbal brews is known far and wise through out the east and many seeking to learn the art of tea making come to her often just to learn. Cotroni Family Vineyard-(Toscana).jpg 10-07-25-Red-Vineyard-HDR-Pollak-Vineyards-DSC-1216-Edit.jpg vineyard, cahors, lot valley, france.jpg france-vineyard_00426800.jpg '''Wellman Wineries, Breweries, & Vineyards The bread and butter of the Cotroni Family for the last 300 years the Wellman Wineries boast some of the best wines, beers, alcoholic beverages, and yes even sake around with their oldest bottle dating back to the early to mid 1900s. A pretty penny on today's market most would wager but well worth it once you have a taste. With a clientele list that brags to have the likes of politicians, royal dignitaries, a few celebrities here and there, and even those of everyday joes like you and myself it shouldn't be a wonder too that the company's policy is, "Quality...we never settle...and quantity isn't necessary when you have the best harvest around." Terriwell Family pb_studio_005_web_0.jpg untitled-39.jpg StudioA_960x540.jpg Savage Records International'Artisans by trade this family though natives of merry old England make their home and money in Neo (New) California with the multi-million dollar recording label Savage Records. Home of the who's who in the world of rock n' roll industry with names like Rot Gut, Devastating Wave, Devious Seduction, Imaginary, Ghost, and most recently the band xXxRebellionxXx (the band Sian, Akira, Kyle and Lala are members of) signed to their label it isn't a wonder why they are always at the top of the charts. One could say that this business deal was a dream investment on Tomoko's end in lives of her kids. But make no mistake just like anywhere else in world the music industry does have its secrets too. (Too much Empire lol) Underground Businesses of the Hellfire Syndicate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntZeLczy0EI '"Shoot'em Up, Shoot'em Up."] Los Zetas Cartel The International Drug Trade It speaks for itself. Anini Gang 20111214-021720.jpg Futuristic_Guns_Sketches.jpg Guns_by_Armalite.jpg lightninggun.jpg LVRyq.jpg steampunk-maverick-rev-6.jpg Weapon_Designs_4_by_Nortenyo.jpg Weapon_Drawings_by_juanosarg.jpg International Gun/Black Market Weapons Smuggling'A personal pass time of Tomoko's this ring is run in and out of various locations around the world to the Syndicates' operatives as well as paying customers via the Dark Web most of which are government officials. Its grossings well over a grand and rising with the rise of crime in every nation. Businesses Located In 2nd Soul The Odessa Mob [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JewKH5ugU6s '"Oooohhh Kinky!"] pussycat-club-detaliu.jpg pussycat-club-intrare-salon.jpg pussycat-club-salon-principal-colt.jpg pussycat-club-salon-principal-vedere.jpg The Pink Pussy Gentleman's Club A no holds bar ideal on conventional strip clubs, the Pink Pussy offers a variety of delicious yet delectable delights ranging from soft core action to the sadistically strange. Believe me no fetish or fantasy is too strange here and sex if warranted is encouraged any and every where in club. But if privacy is what you crave in order to let loose in some sorta way you may pay a nice fee to be enrolled as a club Elite VIP, which grants you unlimited access to the lady of your choosing (excludes the owner). The Celestial Alliance [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LQftYK2n8o "Hurry, Hurry, Hurry Step right up folks and feast your eyes on what was once New York City's Pride!"] 09coney-600.jpg 2002_map_large.jpg coney-island.jpg ConeyIsland-Boardwalk.jpg coney-island-cyclone.JPG Screen-Shot-2014-03-11-at-4.35.43-PM.png wonder-wheel_wp_srgb.jpg New Coney Island Amusement & Water Park Once a pivotal part of New York's history and the place where so many either work or met their special someone now abandon and over ran with mutants in the ruins Old New York. The former head of the Shiroi Ookami sought to bring back what was for some a favorite past time that stretched over the course of endless generations to the current one resurrecting the iconic landmark on boundaries that separated the Tokyo Bay area and Shinjiku. With as many as over 1000 pieces from the original rides and features from the old park's ruins New Coney Island has been converted into a theme park merged 20th century charm and the current century's technology making it one of the most advance amusement parks in human history, even beating out the Disney World chains. This park grosses over 200 thousand yen during its April 1st -August 8th season every year and employs majority the teens in Japan during their Spring-Summer breaks. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vAFK0MByi8&list=PLznWdSFQxsPuX33JNLztbUQZWLluFRLn- "T.K.O!"] banner1.jpg IMG_3223.jpg arcade_prizecenter.jpg arcade.jpg luxuries_arcade_racing.jpg Rock N' Rave Bowling Ally'Set in the suburbs the Rock N Rave brings together two of the city's youth favorite past times making it the perfect place for a first date or just a night out with friends bright neon lights and décor. This place sports 26 lanes of endless real and virtual bowling, arcade games, state of the art snack bar, bowling equipment shop, and staff that will more than gladly to assist in all of your bowling needs. The Immortals [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0 '"Shake ya tail feathers for the Duck King bebeh!!"] 668983-sensation-rave-nye-2008.jpg club-party-int.jpg Club-Party-Lights.jpg 598856_408443669194672_1392982919_n.jpg Foam-Party-016.jpg 250.jpg Rub-a-Dub Set in the warehouse district of Shinjuku Providence this once infamous hideout for the most notorious gangs in all of the district is now the wildest night club for 2nd Soul's teens which incorporates the Dub stepping of the streets with the foam parties of the upper class all under one roof. Open just two nights a week (Friday, Saturday) this club boast music from one of the hottest DJs in the world Miles Riley aka "The Duck King" and brings together some of the hottest know talent know in and out of the city. So prepare to shake ya tail feathers for the Duck King babeh!! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWUpgzRK1vc "On your mark, get ready, get set GOOOO!"] 123.jpg 03_46.preview.JPG 89673087.jpg 1401984565000-buccaneer-cove.PNG DSCN4768med.jpg E85C7659717D21CCAFC8F4CBB5899DA3.png mini-golf.jpg poster-0.jpg Set it Off Grand Prix This multi duplex of fun is the home of a golf course, race track, arcade games, a state of the art skating rinks and oh so much more. Built as a tribute on behalf of those who knew the former head of the Shiroi Ookami as a thank you to all her hard work and dedication to helping the children of Japan shortly after her supposed passing. Set It Off has become another mecca for the kids of the city to go and offers various of after school and summer camp programs as well too. Personal Investments of the Oyabun 10-1-silver.jpg 139336169447414385400801197_102ExtremelyRareRubies.jpg diamonds-lot.jpg gold2.jpg IMG_29301.jpg rough emerald parcel.jpg [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eL7ETLLkQTY Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend] Blood Gems Everyone has heard the term that diamonds are a girl's best friend well the head of this organization is absolutely no exception to this either as during her time abroad away from Kasaihana in the heart of New South Africa she came upon a very rich source of revenue for herself as by sheer accident after falling in what seemed to be a large pre-WWIII coal mine long since abandoned by its workers as most were do its wares having been depleted. It was upon trying to discover a way out that she made a remarkable discovery, the mine itself was bedrock rich once more with diamonds and other precious stones!!! Once back onto her surface, Tomoko shares this with only one other before setting out to do some damage of her own to procure that mine and several others around the world from their prospective governments all having believed that their mines of jewels, gold, and silver had dried up ages ago now fully restored thanks to the war and now owned by Tomoko Sonade herself. ALL of these included the mines located in Africa, Asia Pacific and The Americas. South Africa, Ghana, Namibia, Angola, Nigeria and Congo have a majority of the diamond mines of the World. The Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires and Garnet mines are found in the USA, India, Srilanka, Thailand, Russia, Australia, China, Myanmar, and Pakistan. Tomoko also owns the rest of the lesser known and economically less significant gemstones are scattered in various mine locations around the world as well as several gold and silver mines too. These mines are the source of all the beautiful gems that are placed in the jewelry found in Le Femme Elegante stores including the main store in Paris and are Tomoko's own personal contribution to her company. Charities & Other Non-Profit Organizations Founded/Shared by the Hellfire Syndicate Code of Honor 1. Kill ONLY if/when your life is threatened. 2. Anything that is done within our ranks is to stay within them. 3. Loyalty to the Oyabun of the Syndicate is expected from all without fail. 4. Never back down from a fight, when one is challenged. 5. Cowardiceness amongst us will result in an immediate execution! 6. Quitting is never an option even if it means fucking up shit before death. 7. Distribution of drugs IS allowed 8. No acting upon orders that weren't give you by the Oyabun or Kaicho standing officer this includes any senseless acts of violence. 9. You must have a signature weapon 10. Higher ranking members must wear business professional attire Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Hellfire Syndicate Category:Yakuza Category:Kurayami Clan